The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 3. Fight for Ordon Village
Chapter 3. Fight for Ordon Village Tatl and I sailed to Ordon Village with Ilia and her father. When we arrived we had to venture through the woods. A small skulltula came. It felt brave and tried to get Ilia. As it was started to, I leaped through the air, pierced my sword through it and back flipped off. The skulltula's abdomen split in two. Tatl-That creature was, just ewwwww!! Me-Shut up! We continued on. After three more skulltula attempts, we finally arrived at hideout in the woods. ???-Mayor Bo, who is this Some random boy appears. Bo-Everybody. Listen, this boy is the answer to our problem. Relyt is going to exterminate the parasites in our village. Murmurs from the back. Comments, my name is heard a little. That night Ilia, Tatl and laid down and stared at the stars. Ilia-Relyt, the villagers wanted me to give you this, the Ordon shield. It is sacred to us, but you may use it for now. Me-Thank you. We continued to stare. A sudden ruffle in the bushes. I jump to my feet with sword and shield in hand and ready to fight. A figure appeared, a human. Ilia shined the light. What we saw was frightening. It was human in a tunic like mine, but grey and black. His eyes were red, no pupil. His skin was grey. He pulled out his sword and shield, black as well. ME-Who are you? ???-HAHAHAHA. I am .... Shadow. Miniboss:Shadow battle 1 He glided straight at me. Both our swords clinged as they slammed into each other. I tried to come with a way to when. I was on the defensive side right now. He kept slashing away, making it harder to think. Finally i saw a blind spot-his left arm. His left arm had a slightly darkened spot, a bruise. He was about to slash me when I pushed the shield up, knocking his right arm out of balance, giving me time to strike. I went straight for his arm. He kept blocking and blocking. With each blow I felt him lighten up. Finally he was open for a attack. I struck him in the heart.Ge seemed dead. Suddenly Ilia screams. I turn to find a skulltula is taking her away. Tatl is confused. Tatl-Relyt, behind you. I turn around and Shadow hits me with the hilt of his sword. I fall out cold. All I could hear was Ilia screaming, Tatl telling me to wake up, and Shadow laughing. -END MINIBOSS When I awake I am in Ilia's bed. Tatl, Bo and that one kid are right there. Bo-RElyt your up. Tatl was yelling help when Collin heard her. He came and got me. Where is Ilia? Me-I was fighting this dark boy named Shadow. We engaged battle. I turned to see Ilia being tooken away by a skulltula and then he knocked me out. Bo-This is.... Me-Were is my sword and shield. I am going to the village. Dungeon 1-Ordon Village I got my stuff back and went to the village. Tatl and I were ready. When we entered, nothing came out. As we continued to investigate. There was a large commotion over by the ranch. This place wasn't big. Where could this creature be I asked my self. I saw a random chest. I opened it and inside was a bow and arrow. Me-This seems like it may be of use. Tatl-I have this odd feeling. That something over there inside the ranch. We suddenly hear a large hissing noise and Ilia's voice. Boss:Twilit Arachnid Armogohma As I slowly walk in there is ton of web.It creates a dome. Pure white, you can't even tell what is on top of this place. I take out my newly found bow. I see Ilia. I run towards her. She is in side some cage. Instead of bars, it is web. Ilia sees me and is filled with so much joy that she is speechless and is crying or was she? Sudden thumps were coming behind me. I pulled a arrow back. I kept trying to get some web down. Tatl turns around. Tatl-ReReReRelyytttttt!!!!! Armogohma hisses. I turn and let go of the arrow. It flies right into the beast mouth. It hisses and then coughs. Angered it jumps on the wall and shoots a beam out of its I. I fire many arrows. Finally the parasite dropped. Its eye was red. It moved incredible speed. Leaped from wall to wall. It went inside the holes firing more lasers. With one last shot at its eye, the spider crashes to the ground. I pull out my blade and dart at it. With a front flip followed by a down thrust, the beast died. It shriveled up and exploded. A giant heart and piece of a shattered mirror appear. I grab both and help the Ilia and the other girls out. The villagers return to their homes and continue their life. I say good bye and hop aboard the boat to Forest Haven.